DESCRIPTION (Provided by Committee): The Industrial Hygiene program at Colorado State University is administered through the Department of Environmental and Radiological Health Sciences (DERHS) within the College of Veterinary Medicine and Biomedicial Sciences (CVMBS). The program provides graduate and undergraduate education in industrial hygiene and environmental health, leading to the Bachelors of Science (BS), the Masters of Science (MS), and the Doctor of Philosophy (PhD) degrees. The BS degree program is not formally part of the TPG, in that funding does not go to bachelor's degree students, although it is reported to be a good source of students to the MS and PhD programs. The applicant requests support for five years to support eight graduate students each year. This would provide stipend and tuition for approximately 40% of the graduate students in the program (based on current enrollment). [unreadable] [unreadable] The overall goal of the IH program is to prepare students to contribute to society to reduce the burden of occupational disease and injury. This goal is to be accomplished by providing interdisciplinary education in occupational health and safety to undergraduate students so they may be competent BS level EH&S professionals: training industrial hygiene professionals at the MS and PhD level for careers in industry, government, and academia; continual examination of the basic dogma, knowledge, and skills needed to effectively practice industrial hygiene and be effective EH&S professionals; expanding the repertoire of interdisciplinary skills and training provided to students in the program; and developing critical thinkers and effective problem-solvers who ask questions, examine evidence, integrate multiple perspectives, and apply the cannons of ethical and professional conduct in the practice of industrial hygiene. [unreadable] [unreadable] There are two curriculum tracks that lead to the completion of the MS degree in Industrial Hygiene. The Plan A program consists of a minimum of 30 semester credits of which 18 must be taken from the DERHS and at least 16 credits must be at the 500 level or above. Plan A requires the completion of a thesis. The Plan B program requires the completion of 40 semester credits, with 24 from within the department along with two semesters of graduate internship under the direction of a practicing professional. The culmination of Plan B is a professional paper. Regardless of the program track, students in the MS program are provided direction and guidance from their Graduate Advisory Committee that consists of a minimum of three faculty members, two of whom are regular member of the DERHS. Typical curricula for the MS Plan A and B show that they are similar in many respects, the most notable difference being that Plan A students are required to take EH 699 Research (4-6 credits), while plan B students take 2 additional EH courses approved by an advisory committee. The applicant states that with the development of training programs with emphases in ergonomics and health physics, the IH curricula are under review. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Doctoral Degree-Industrial Hygiene Specialization requires the completion of 72 credits, successful completion of a PhD Preliminary Examination developed and evaluated by core faculty members, and the completion and defense of the dissertation. Core course in the PhD program and the completion of the Preliminary Examination ensure that candidates not only have the ability to design and conduct creative research, but also are skilled and capable in the comprehensive aspects of industrial hygiene. Many PhD candidates enter the program after having completed an MS in IH from Colorado State or another ABET accredited program and these individuals are directed by their Graduate Advisory Committee to complete the advanced level IH courses along with coursework specific to their dissertation topic and/or to strengthen their overall capabilities in EH&S. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Program identifies 8 core faculty (Drs. Bigelow, Blehm, Borak, Gilkey, [unreadable] Reynolds, Rosecrance, Sandfort, and Volckens) in the section. Core faculty from other sections of the department include Drs. Keefe, Ramsdell, Reif, and Stallones (joint appointment with Psychology), as they are instructors for courses in the training program and/or often provide grant support to IH Training Program students. All core faculty members hold full-time appointments in the DERHS and, with exception of Dr. Volckens. A large number of supporting and adjunct faculty are also identified as playing important supporting roles in the program. [unreadable] [unreadable] The I.H. Program is ABET-accredited as an Applied Science program in Industrial Hygiene. Since its inception in 1975, the program has graduated more than 180 students. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]